


Night Times...

by Omega696



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comforting, Cuddling, Emotional Growth, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, New Realtionship, Night Terrors, Pack, Past Abuse, Sleeping arrangements, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega696/pseuds/Omega696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac has his own room, it was the McCall’s guest room, come office, come storage space till he had become the newest resident in the McCall household. He never spent the night there.</p>
<p>Scott has a new friend, a new Beta and a new sleeping companion. He also has feelings for him.</p>
<p>Melissa has gained another son, how could she not want to care for the boy who had turned up one night soaking wet with a drenched bag holding everything he had in his life. Who looked like a lost hurt puppy that needed someone to share their burden even if it was for a little while. Now she had two Werewolves under one roof, who may be growing to be more than just friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Times...

#  [Night times…](http://omega696.tumblr.com/post/66468949780/night-times)

Isaac has his own room, it was the McCall’s guest room, come office, come storage space. But the weekend after he arrived wet and looking so lost Melissa had employed the pups Werewolf strength and had the excess junk moved to the attic and the basement. Then the ambiguous furniture that tends to be inherited was re-purposed or cleared out to make way for something more boy friendly (a trip to Ikea was invoked that included a partially pleading Isaac insisting that he didn’t need anything and Scott trying to calm him down as Melissa bough bookshelves, and a bedside cabinet, and lamp, and blue sheets and a comforter that she said would go better with Isaac and the room than the floral one that had been on). So Isaac had his own room, he also had a laptop (maybe two years old and second hand from a Doctor Melissa knew, but still better than anything he had had before) and he used the room for reading and doing home work and alone time. The rest of the time that wasn’t wolf related or working with Scott at Deaton’s was spent in Scott’s room playing video games or doing home work or just chilling. He also slept there, in Scott’s Room, most of the time.

Isaac had spent the first few nights in Scott’s room when he first arrived, on a blow up mattress on the floor. Every night without fail he would jerk awake sweating and whimpering from the residual of the night terror that had engulfed him. It took Isaac minutes to remember where he was and to take in his surroundings, usually with Scott and sometimes Melissa kneeling beside him trying to bring him back. The scent of Scott mixed with Melissa and that of a home untouched by his violent past would sooth him as much as their presence, it grounded Isaac. Then after he was settled down Scott would drag Isaac to his feet, despite his protests, and gently push him towards Scott’s bed and wordlessly direct him to get in. Isaac would climb in and then Scott would follow and and just hold onto him and Isaac would find sleep again. Isaac had worried that they would grow tired of it, or Melissa would ask him to leave with concerns about how he ended up in bed with Scott.

It never happened, even when he had experimented with dating Allison, which had lasted three dates and they both decided that it was better to be friends. Scott had just smiled and even though Isaac could tell it hurt Scott on some level, he genuinely wanted Isaac and Allison to be happy.

Isaac had lain there one night a few weeks after the Nematon, the blow up mattress had been long put away in storage, and his bed was largely un-slept in, he now just climbed into bed with Scott at the start of the night. They even had a routine for sharing the bathroom and getting ready. One day Melissa had just started putting his washed sleep ware into one side of the drawer where Scott had his. Isaac had also noticed new things appearing in besides his own clothes a situation he vowed to reimburse when he got access to the estate money from his father when he was 18 (Melissa had petitioned child services and the local magistrate and with the Sheriffs help and a Lawyer that Isaac suspected was paid for by the Hale Estate, had gotten herself registered as Isaac’s guardian).

"I liked Allison as a new friend, and got it confused with other feelings." Isaac said to the darkness.

"…Ok" Scott replied not adding anything to it knowing there was more to come.

"She had similar feelings and they got wrapped up in what we were as well … Feelings I wasn’t sure would get returned." Isaac added after a pause.

"I know." Scot said quietly. "I had them as well."

"Why didn’t you say something?" Isaac asked, doubt and confusion in his tone.

"Because I had to let you work through what you were feeling. I had to let you sort out what you were feeling wasn’t only our friendship and our pack bond mixing with gratitude to having a stable home." Scott answered and turned to look at Isaac his eyes catching the moonlight and glinting a warm red. "I started to have feelings for you too, but I didn’t want to force them onto you, or force you into a situation you weren’t ready for or ended up feeling trapped by. I needed to let you find your own way. I know I can miss things at times, but I couldn’t miss what I was feeling and what you seemed to be feeling as well."

"What if I had fallen in love with Allison? Or we hadn’t broken up or a hundred other things that would have stopped me getting here?" Isaac asked.

"Then you would have been with Allison, and I would have tried very hard to be happy for you. Or if you didn’t have feelings for me I would have learned to live with it because your my friend. I couldn’t hurt you." Scott told him.

"…Idiot." Isaac said but there was warmth in it.

"Maybe, but I’m your idiot." Scott answered with a smile. "If you want me to be."

Isaac turned to Scott and pulled himself tighter into the Latino teen. “I do.” he said.

—————-

So things had progressed from there, slowly and privately to start, neither one wanting to hurt the other. Melissa had asked them over breakfast one day not long after that night time conversation if they were dating. She managed to time the question so both of them were drinking OJ at the time, the clean up came with questions and ground rules, but she wasn’t mad or shocked and had hugged both her pups (a term she refereed to them as, which gave Isaac a warm feeling and Scott as well though he groaned at the use), let Isaac carry on sleeping with Scott. She even went shopping and made sure they both had supplies for more strenuous night-time activities which she asked them to keep to when she wasn’t in. Scott had beamed beet red when she gave him a brand of condoms she said were better than the ones he had been using and flavoured lube to go with it. Isaac had wanted the world to swallow him when it was his turn and he was given a box and instructions on making sure the condom fitted right, along with a different flavoured lube. That put off things turning physical, but not for long and both boxes of condoms had to be replaced fairly quickly. To be honest Isaac was initially surprised that Scott would switch it up with him being top and bottom, but in retrospect it really shouldn’t have surprised him that Scott would want him to experience everything, though Isaac loved it when Scott would take control and be ‘His’ Alpha, the sexy growl in ‘his’ Scott’s voice did things to Isaac he would blush about.

Stiles found out by walking in on them when Scott was blowing Isaac and Isaac was, well, blowing Scott. New romance, trying new things and the Internet was full of ideas. After they had cleaned up and went to the living room to find a fuming Stiles, who was demanding brain and eye bleach, who proclaimed them both worst Werewolves ever to not hear him coming into the house, to which Scott replied Stiles should have knocked so really it was his own fault. Stiles had threatened to revoke his best friend badge, yes Scott and Stiles had made best friend badges and still had them. Stiles could never stay mad at Scott long and vice versa so they had made up within the hour. Admittedly Stiles curiosity had gotten the better of him and he was soon poking into private details and suggesting websites. Scott didn’t want to know why Stiles had some websites listed.

They both told Allison together. She gave a resined smile and told the pair she wanted them to be happy, both wolves could hear no change in her heart beat. That isn’t to say their relationship with Allison would remain just friends, but that is another story.

Lydia just sniffed and said “Obviously.” Aiden rolled his eyes at the pair and went back to what he was doing.

Danny and Ethan were pleased for the Alpha and Beta and took them and the pack out to Jungle as a coming out celebration. Despite them being obviously a couple, there was a hint of new blood in the water and some sharks tried to hunt. The Drag Queens took the Pack under their wing and protection and even threatened to snap off a man’s dick for propositioning Isaac, who the Queens had coincidently named their Golden Puppy and Scott as their Brown Eyed Puppy (the nicknames sort of stuck). Scott had to be held back for eviscerating the leech.

The Sheriff was supportive of his unofficially adopted son and his new mate. It even gave him the opportunity to have a proper conversation with Stiles and apologise for his joking response that one time outside Jungle during the Kanima incident. To tell him that he didn’t care what sexual orientation Stiles was and to tell him he would be open to however Stiles decided to take it, as long as he was happy and wasn’t being hurt. It was Stiles turn to get the modified talk, and Scott told him later it was Karma for laughing at him and Isaac when Stiles had found out Melissa had given them the talk.

Derek, well Derek was just Derek and grumbled and growled. He was though happy that Isaac was now happy and safe now in a stable home with people that loved him. He kept those thought to himself, despite ending up as a big brother to both the Alpha and the Beta and Melissa insisting he join them for family dinners. He also made sure that Melissa had enough money to keep both Werewolf Pups in food and clothes.

The less said about Kyle McCall, the better. Once more he was a disappointment to both son and ex-wife when he let both know his feelings on his son’s choice of partner. Scott, livid with his father and supported by Melissa, had let Kyle know his feelings about him and all communications between the estranged family had broken down completely.

—————-

The darkness that the Nematon sacrifice had left in Scott’s heart filled him at times so that he woke from apocalyptic dreams where he had lost everyone he cared for, or he couldn’t save them. The darkness playing on the fears that had driven Scott to almost kill himself under the Darach infused Wolfsbane at the Glen Capri. Isaac still woke from dreams of his father sealing him away in the freezer after beating him, or his mother and Camden walking away and leaving him to the wrathful ministrations of his father. Occasionally it would be Derek who stood in the role as the abuser, throwing glasses at Isaac’s head.

The two had become so entwined that the disruption of the others heart beat, the muffled gasps of breath and silent cries, or the jarring return of conciousness would wake the them as well. When that happened, when they would wake from the dream or be woken by the other, the other would just hold them, would wrap them in their warmth and tell them it was only a dream. They would lie there, sometimes in silence, sometimes telling the events that had plagued them in their dream world. Holding onto each other, they would silently reaffirm that they would always be there to pull the other back. To always hold onto them and chase the dreams away. Then slowly, sleep would return, but even then they would still be holding each other all through the night.

Together.


End file.
